


Take Me (To the Weather)

by KurlozMakaraTheSecond



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Also I cut off the smut in the middle of the first chapter, Because it seemed appropriate at the time, Carlos is dominant, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Night Vale, On air, Orgasm Denial, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Semi-Public Sex, Sex on air, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlozMakaraTheSecond/pseuds/KurlozMakaraTheSecond
Summary: Cecil was obviously struggling to keep quiet, and couldn't help but let out a soft whine of "Carlos..." in between sentences.Carlos knew that everyone in town had heard it, and that only made him want to make Cecilscream.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need a beta reader so badly right now, so please hmu if you're interested. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written anything in a while so please forgive me

Gods, Cecil really needed to stop being so hot all the time. Carlos could barely focus, let alone get anything done around the house whatsoever. The scientist had spent an entire week trying to get a single experiment over with, yet had only finished it a quarter of the way. 

This was partially due to the fact that Cecil's voice was definitely a bit husky in the mornings when he started broadcasting, and Carlos couldn't help but imagine that that rich, amazing, enigmatic voice wasn't coming from the little shower radio beside his bed, no, that it was Cecil himself, speaking soothingly into Carlos' ear, voice obviously a bit hoarse due to the fact that--

Not a good idea, Carlos. Back to work, back to work-- 

Wait. 

It was nearly time for Cecil's broadcast, he mustn't miss that... Mustn't miss _him..._ Of all things to be addicted to; nicotine, cannabis-- gods, even opioids-- it had to be Cecil's voice. That soothing baritone that carried emotion better than any other, resonating in the ears of a helpless scientist who desperately tries to come up with an explanation for how a single sound can make his heart skip a beat, ignoring all of the scientific improbability of such an act, time and time again failing to do so. 

Carlos really needed a break. 

He sighed, running a hand through his unkempt hair as he inevitably flipped on his radio, hearing the warm tones of his now-husband's voice. 

" _Stare into the starry night sky. Let the fear wash over you. Let the existential dread set in. This is your home now, a temporary meat cage. Let your mind wander, thinking about what is, was, or what could be. Feel yourself hurtling through space on this little, insignificant rock. Welcome to Night Vale.”_

Carlos could hear the sly grin on Cecil's mouth as he spoke, and it made him shiver all over. Only Cecil could do that to him, it seemed. He wanted Cecil next to him, speaking in that beautiful voice of his… he couldn't take it anymore. 

And soon enough, Carlos found himself walking into the radio station. He smiled and waved at Cecil through the soundproof glass of the recording booth, where the radio host was no doubt talking about how his husband had arrived. Carlos was all too eager to let himself in, putting a finger over his lips in a hushing motion, telling Cecil not to alert the town that the scientist had come into the booth. 

Cecil nodded in response, if a bit confusedly, going back to his broadcast whilst occasionally glancing at the intruder. He was talking about Old Woman Josie, and how she'd been so kind as to donate what amounted to 59.6 loaves of banana bread to the community kitchen. Sweet lady, she was. 

Carlos was smiling as he watched Cecil, walking closer by the second and leaning down behind him to silently leave kisses up the other male's tattooed neck. Cecil very slightly whimpered, looking mortified as he tried to keep quiet. 

"A-Ah, sorry, listeners. It-it seems that there are a few technical difficulties. No worries, though, it's all under control. " he was obviously trying hard to stay unfazed, although he was failing terribly. Carlos knew all of the right spots, and when he started to leave a dark hickey, Cecil didn't protest. 

The voice of Night Vale was getting a but antsy, and by then he had decided it would be best to rush through the story and then-- "Andnowawordfromoursponsors--" As he all but slammed his hand into the button for the longest commercial break he could find, turning his mic off and yanking Carlos down into a desperate kiss. 

The scientist chuckled a little and switched positions with Cecil, pulling the taller man onto his lap in the chair. "Already so worked up for me... " he drawled, voice like melted caramel in Cecil's ears. The sentence was punctuated by a soft squeeze to the tent in the other man's slacks, and even more so by a soft whine from Cecil. 

Carlos chuckled at the response and repeated the motion. He loved seeing Cecil like this, never wanting it to end. All too soon, though, the prerecorded commercial was over. Cecil whimpered a quiet ' _fuck,_ ' before turning his mic back on and taking a deep breath. "H-Hello again, listene-agh!" he was cut off by a sharp bite to his neck from behind, and he glared a bit at the man behind him. 

It was going to be a while before Cecil could put on the weather, yes, but Carlos was determined to make it seem like forever to Cecil.


	2. The Waiting Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil decides that waiting is shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking microwave goddesses
> 
> This has so many reads,,, like,,, 400-something,,,
> 
> thank you all you sinners

"We have a n-nnh…"

Cecil cut himself off with a very quiet hum, and an audible shiver. "Ah, it's very… cold…--!" He whimpered and glared at the man behind him, currently torturing him to no end as he finally got to unzipping the radio host's pants. 

A breath in. A breath out. 

"Wehavea--nn. Report. C-Carlos -perfect, t-torturous, amazing-" And a mumble, " _please_ ," he choked back a moan as the man mentioned grabbed Cecil's length, bucking his hips as he wavily continued. "--Carlos, and his team of scientists, yesterday, found a. A-- They…" deep breath. "They found a big hole. In the-- the park. Yes. I-it--" 

And he was immediately kept from finishing that sentence, because Carlos had somehow slicked you a finger without Cecil knowing and put it under his boxers and was then pushing it inside of him and _oh-_

"it'sproducingthese--these things. blue. F-funhh…" Cecil closed his eyes and spread his legs open a bit when Carlos pushed another finger in and curled the two. 

"Don't... Touch them... They-nnh. They'll hurt..." the host's voice was a pitch or two higher than normal by this point, slurring together and occasionally cracking. Carlos' fingers were slowly pumping into him, a third working its way in and Cecil couldn't stand it anymore, it was so good, and Carlos was just so _good_ And Cecil couldn't--

"C-arlos-!" he groaned, and he immediately panicked. Cover-up, cover-up-- "--is an ah-… amazing. Scientist." Without another word aside from "Weather--!", Cecil immediately turned his mic off and switched over to the weather. 10-minute long Korean love ballad on the harpsichord. Just long enough. 

"Carlos, if you don't fuck me right now, so help me, inff--!" 

Carlos's rough lips were in his, Cecil was turning around, and his lips were being bruised in no time. 

A high-pitched whine pierced the recording booth as Carlos finally tugged down Cecil's underwear and pressed against him. All the taller man could do was whine and press back, but to no avail. 

"Beg."

"…What?"

"Beg, or I'll leave right now and y-"

"No. No, no, don't stop-- Carlos, pleeeease…" He whined, grabbing Carlos' arm and grinding down onto his length. "Fuck me, please, I'll do anything--"

Carlos paused with a bit of a surprised (yet somehow still terribly filthy) look. "Anything. "

"Fuck, yes, Carlos! Anything--FUCK!" Cecil couldn't move, jolts of electricity shooting up his spine as Carlos took no time in slamming as roughly as humanly possible into his lover. 

Who, naturally, was reduced to whimpers and broken mumbles of Carlos' name. It didn't help that Carlos didn't bother pausing, setting a rough and unforgiving pace. He absolutely rammed into Cecil, unravelling him into a mess in his arms. 

Cecil felt like a string, wrapped tightly around the other man, tied to him with the inability to move on his own or let go. He could already feel his release nearing, trying to give some vocal warning, but only getting out strained moans as the heat puddled up in his abdomen and fucking _exploded_ at his orgasm. "Holyfucking-SHIT, CARLOS-!" He cried out as he spilled onto their stomachs, and Carlos followed almost immediately after inside of Cecil, with 2:46 left in the weather.


End file.
